STREET OF DREAMS
by Mine Kuramae
Summary: Final de Furuba de acordo comigo... baseado no capitulo 132 com foco em Akito e Shigure .
1. Chapter 1

**STREET OF DREAMS**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

I've seen this place before ( eu já vi esse lugar antes)  
You were standing by my side ( voce estava ao meu lado)  
I've seen your face before tonight (eu já vi seu rosto antes dessa noite)  
Maybe I just see what I want it to be (talvez eu só veja o que eu quero ver)  
I know its a mystery ( eu sei que é um istério)  
Do you remember me on a street of dreams ( você se lembra de mim da estrada dos sonhos)  
Running through my memory (na minha memoria)  
On the street of dreams ( na rua dos sonhos)  
(Blackmore's Night- Street of Dreams)

Akito tinha ido no hospital visitar Kureno e depois Tohru depois de ter ferido Kureno com uma faca e depois de ter visto Tohru desabando de um barraco na hora que ela ia lhe ajudar.. Não conseguia entende-los, havia lhes causado tanto mal e eles simplesmente haviam sorrido e lhe perdoado.

Estava sentada nos jardins chorando quando Momiji havia aparecido e lhe oferecido um lenço e palavras de consolo. Ele já estava livre e não lhe devia mais obediência, entretanto estava ali diante dela sem mágoas nem ressentimentos, sorrindo. Sim, o mundo era um lugar bom para se viver, ainda existiam pessoas boas.

Começava a escurecer quando Akito decide voltar para a sede, caminhava pensativa pelas ruas. Muitas cenas passavam diante de si, muitas coisas haviam acontecido nos últimos dias, tantas pessoas haviam sofrido ao longo dos anos, porque tudo isso? Quem eram os verdadeiros culpados? Ela certamente.

Akito pára diante de um parque e observa as pessoas ao redor; algumas crianças brincam alegremente, pessoas passam apressadas voltando para casa após um dia de trabalho, alguns casais aproveitam a noite quente de verão para passearem de mãos dadas, alguns estudantes voltam das escolas.

Em todos esses anos de prisão na sede havia deixado de viver muitas coisas, havia se esquecido de viver sua própria vida, nunca tivera um carinho de mãe e seu pai havia lhe abandonado cedo demais. Também nunca tivera crianças para brincar, tão pouco fora à escola. Sempre viveu trancafiada, isolada de tudo e de todos, abrindo mão de viver uma vida normal, vivendo uma vida de sacrifícios, renuncia, sofrimento; tudo por conta de uma ilusão. Não havia nada de especial em ser Kami-sama ou o patriarca, agora estava sozinha, todos estavam vivendo suas vidas, menos ela. Era hora de acabar com tudo isso, era hora de mudar as coisas, fazer o que devia ser feito, fazer o que seu pai sempre acreditou que ela faria; liberar-se...

Ninguém nunca a havia amado de verdade e nunca a amariam, quanta injustiça, quanta violência, quantas crueldades, apenas para conseguir manter todos ao seu lado, mas o amor, o que deveria existir desde o começo, ficou perdido.

Nunca tinha tido um namorado para passear de mãos dadas pelo parque, é bem verdade que teve Shigure e Kureno sempre à disposição, mas até que ponto eles a amavam de verdade, ou só estavam ao lado dela porque ela exigia? Ou pior ainda, porque queriam status dentro da família? Não, eles a amavam, pensa melhor, ao menos Kureno, ele sempre havia sido tão gentil com ela, igual seu pai, sim, ele a amava, mas não da forma que pensara por tantos anos, não como um homem ama uma mulher, mas como um pai ama sua filha, como um irmão mais velho ama sua irmã.. Haviam confundido os sentimentos no passado e ela havia se deitado com ele uma vez, uma única vez que tinha destruído e colocado um fim na sua relação com Shigure que tinha sido tão especial para ela, com ele tinha acontecido seu primeiro beijo quando ainda era uma adolescente sonhadora e ainda acreditava que as coisas podiam ser diferentes. Mas Shigure definitivamente não a amava, ele havia lhe traído com a quem mais lhe odiava de todos, Ren.

Volta sua atenção para as crianças brincando, seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas e ela chora. As crianças percebem a presença dela ali, então uma das garotinhas se aproxima dela e lhe entrega uma flor vermelha.

- Não chore- diz a garotinha

Akito enxuga as lágrimas e pega a flor- arigato

A garotinha sorri e volta a brincar. Aquele sorriso puro e inocente da garota acalma seu coração. Akito retribui o sorriso. As outras crianças observam Akito enquanto brincam e sorriem para ela.

Depois de um tempo Akito acena para as crianças e decide ir embora, tem uma coisa que precisa fazer e esse será seu primeiro passo.Caminha apressada ate a sede, chegando lá afixa um anuncio convocando todos os juunishi para uma reunião no próximo domingo.

No dia seguinte, logo cedo, Akito vai conversar com o pai de Kyo pois havia decidido libertar o gato, havia decidido que não iria mais trancafiar o gato como tinha sido feito com todos os outros possuídos. De tarde tinha ido mais uma vez no hospital visitar Tohru e lá havia conhecido as amigas dela, Hana e Arisa, e finalmente havia entendido que tinha perdido Kureno, não tinha tido coragem de entrar mais uma vez no quarto dele, parada na porta só podia desejar que ele fosse feliz.

Caminha mais uma vez pensativa de volta para a sede, já é noite, uma noite fresca e agradável, adentra seu quarto e ali, esperando por ela, está Shigure, justo ele, que mela menos queria ver nesse momento.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Akito observa Shigure em silencio enquanto ele se aproxima dela lentamente.

- Olá, Akito-san! Reunindo todo mundo, o que pretende? Quer um banquete?

Akito vai até a janela e observa a noite- Vou fazer disso o fim

- Se isso te faz feliz, ótimo!- diz se aproximando dela e para ao lado dela na janela.

- Você deve estar feliz- ela o olha com raiva para ele- você deve estar aliviado em se livrar de mim, e eu de você... estou cansada do seu sarcasmo, cansada de ser feita de boba por você.

- Seu temperamento não mudou tão rapidamente, não é?- ele a olha- não estou te fazendo de boba, apenas estou te dando trabalho- sorri- aliás isso é um presente para comemorar a 'partida'- e entrega para ela uma caixa.

Akito não se move, nem pega a caixa. Vendo a reação dela ele deixa a caixa em um canto do quarto.

- Eu te odeio!- diz ela se enfurecendo- eu já imaginava que você seria o que me abandonaria mais rapidamente.

- Quem disse em abandonar? Partir, você finalmente será capaz de partir, com o seu novo eu que seu pai tanto desejava. Você está mudando para um novo você, não é? Por isso a comemoração... Esse presente... Parabéns!eu saúdo o novo você!

Akito se aproxima dele- pare, eu te odeio, eu te odeio- ela começa a perder o controle e leva a mão até o rosto dele o arranhando- eu te odeio, eu te odeio...- grita

Shigure não diz nada, apensa deixa que ela desconte toda sua raiva nele, na esperança de que isso alivie as mágoas do coração dela.

- Você é o que está mais distante de mim, com maldição ou não, você sempre foi o que mais me push away

Ele olha gentilmente para ela- se eu não me mantivesse calmo eu explodiria. Justamente quando eu achei que você fosse minha, ver você escapando de mim com outro...

- Mas você também...- diz com raiva

- Eu sou infantil, eu não gosto de ser machucado e nem de sofrer. Se eu tenho nunca vou deixar ir embora e não quero que ninguém toque. Esta certo, se vai me rejeitar, que seja agora, esse é o momento... mas se você vier atrás de mim mais uma vez.. você sabe, não é?

Akito olha assustada para ele que a olha gentilmente, sorri e se retira do quarto.

Akito permanece um tempo diante da janela pensando em tudo que tinha acontecido e em tudo o que Shigure tinha dito para ela. Hatori que tinha vindo ver como Akito estava e a ouviu brigando com Shigure, adentra o quarto lhe trazendo um calmante. Ele faz com que ela se deite e descanse. Sob efeito do calmante não demora muito para que ela adormeça.

Shigure vai para sua casa triste, sentia que havia perdido para sempre a mulher que ama pois Akito, orgulhosa, não iria até ele.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

No dia seguinte, por efeito do calmante, Akito acorda próximo da metade do dia. Havia dormido com a mesma roupa. Levanta-se toma um banho e coloca um quimono branco, amarra um obi na cintura e sai para os jardins. A empregada tinha lhe deixado o café da manhã, mas não estava com vontade de comer nada.

Estava um dia bonito e ensolarado, o jardim estava florido. Akito encosta em uma arvore e observa as águas calmas e cristalina do lago artificial. Por muitos anos havia se iludido; a ligação entre ela e os possuídos não era especial e muito menos eterna. Tudo não passou apenas de uma triste ilusão. Estava sozinha, ninguém iria permanecer ao lado dela mesmo, então era melhor liberta-los para que pudessem viver suas vidas como bem entendessem, a ligação entre eles havia se tornado uma maldição que só havia lhe trazido tristeza e sofrimento. Apesar de tudo, seu semblante era tranqüilo. Não sabia o que iria fazer da sua vida daqui para frente, mas com certeza seria melhor do que a vida que viveu até agora. 'Sayonará'

Sem se dar conta das horas, perdida em pensamentos, não percebe o tempo passar. Começa a se sentir um pouco estranha, fraca, sente tonturas; acredita ser por não ter comido nada, mas os sintomas vão piorando, decide voltar para seu quarto e descansar um pouco. Ainda do lado de fora do seu quarto sua visão escurece e sente-se tonta; um elo havia se rompido, alguém havia se libertado; completamente tonta cai de joelhos. A sensação dessa vez era diferente, era como se uma ligação muito forte tivesse se rompido. Lágrimas surgem; mais um estava livre, mais um estava abandonando Kami-sama.

Distante dali, Kyo abraça Tohru feliz; ele havia se libertado.

Instantes Akito sente outro elo se romper e dessa forma, um a um, os elos de ligação vão se rompendo e a cada elo que se rompia, Akito sentia-se cada vez mais vazia, sozinha; todos a estavam abandonando: Ayame, Ritsu, Kisa, Kagura, Rin, Haru, Hatori, Shigure, Yuki e por fim ela mesmo também estava livre; sua maldição também tinha ido embora, ela também estava livre, mas sentia-se triste, fazia, abandonada; as lágrimas e o desespero tomavam conta dela. Um pássaro voa alto, distante. Muito distante dali, perdido no tempo e no espaço, Kami-sama reúne todos os animais para o banquete final. Todos haviam se reencontrado.

Kyo e Tohru correm em direção à sede e encontram Kazuma bem como Rin e Haru que estavam indo falar com Akito. Kazuma fica feliz ao ver que Kyo havia se libertado. Kazuma, Kyo e Tohru estão parados diante da porta do quarto de Akito quando ela abre a porta puxa Tohru pela blusa e a abraça. Tohru nada diz, apenas tenta reconforta-la.

Aos poucos Akito parece se acalmar um pouco, ela não precisa dizer nada para que Tohru entende o que aconteceu. Tohru se solta dela, estica o futon no chão e faz ela se deitar, segura na mão dela.

- Não se preocupe, você não está sozinha, eu estou com você e os outros também- sorri

Akito sente-se confortada no sorriso daquela garota, aquela que pode ter sido a grande responsável por trazer alegria e conforto para aquela família triste e amaldiçoada.

- Arigato- agradece Akito

Tohru fica ao lado dela por um bom tempo acariciando os cabelos dela até que ela se acalme por completo e adormeça. Então sai do quarto e deixa ela descansando. Do lado de fora estão Hatori, Kisa, Kagura, Kyo, além de Haru e Rin.

- E então, Tohru, como Akito está?- pergunta Hatori.

- Akito-san está dormindo agora, um pouco mais calmo- responde Tohru.

- Então é melhor deixarmos Akito descansar. Amanhã conversamos com ele no horário da reunião- diz Hatori

Dessa forma todos voltam para suas casas ainda um pouco aliviados pela libertação e um pouco confusos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

No dia seguinte Akito acorda cedo, toma seu café da manhã e coloca um quimono feminino escuro. O grande dia havia chegado, o dia de dizer a verdade a todos... Não restava mais nada a fazer, a não ser acabar de uma vez por todas com todos os segredos.

Olha pela janela a imensidão do céu azul e isso lhe traz paz, acalma seu coração. Pensativa olha para a caixa que Shigure deixou ali alguns dias atrás. Curiosa, vai até a caixa e começa a abrir; na caixa tinha um furisode, um quimono feminino com mangas longas que chegam até quase ao chão, o quimono era vermelho estampado com flores e bordados dourado. As flores do quimono eram camélias, suas preferidas; ela sorri e decide usar esse quimono.

No salão, os ex-juunishi aguardam anciosamente por Akito. Após terminar de se arrumar é anunciada pela empregada. Adentra calmamente a sala ,olha ao redor e percebe quase todos ali: Hatori, Ayame, Ritsu, Momiji, Kisa, Haru, Hiro, Rin, Kagura , Kyo e Yuki. Eles olham assustados e curiosos ao verem Akito usando um bonito furisode.

- Hatori, onde está Shigure?- pergunta ela notando a ausência dele

- Não sei- responde ele

Uma tristeza se apodera dela, ele a havia abandonado, assim como ela tinha imaginado, ele havia se libertado da maldição e aproveitado para se libertar dela também.

- Akito san- começa Ritsu olhando com cara de assustado- você tem o mesmo hobby que eu??

- Não- responde ela – é diferente.. – então se lembra das palavras de Shigure- é para comemorar a partira- pensa

Akito se posiciona diante de todos

- Vocês finalmente voltaram para suas verdadeiras formas e eu também retornarei para a minha verdadeira forma. Vocês todos estão livres.. mesmo assim, é tarde- e ela se lembra de todas as vezes que atormentou eles, de todas as vezes que os maltratou. Ajoelha-se diante deles com lagrimas nos olhos- Gomenazai por tudo- grossas lagrimas pingam no chão.

Eles olham para ela confusos e ainda surpresos com tudo, mas ninguém ter coragem de ir contra ela nem dizer nada. Afinal, Kami-sama só não queria morrer sozinho, Kami-sama só queria a companhia dos animais. Provavelmente Akito tinha suas razões para ter escondido seu verdadeiro eu, e eles eram tão culpado quanto ela, e também tinham esquecido a verdadeira essência da promessa que era o amor que deveria uni-los. Suas lagrimas pareciam verdadeiras e ela tinha mostrado estar disposta a mudar as coisas.

Akito enxuga as lágrimas e volta a olhar para eles- entretanto, eu vou continuar vivendo com uma Souma. Eu acho que tem coisas que precisam serem feitas. E além disso eu sou o patriarca dessa família- ela olha para eles- com licença.

Levanta-se e sai da sala. O salão ainda permanece em silencio absoluto, todos ainda estavam confusos e surpresos com a revelação e com as mudanças, nunca tinham visto Akito dessa forma, não eram somente as roupas, mas seu semblante e seu olhar pareciam tranqüilos e serenos como nunca tinham estado.

'There you stood a distant memory ( lá fica uma memória distante)  
So good like we never parted ( tão boa como se nunca tivessemos partido)  
Said to myself I knew you'd set me free ( eu disse para mim mesmo que sabia que você me libertaria)  
And here we are right back where we started ( e aqui estamos nós exatamente onde estávamos)

Do you remember me on the street of dreams ( você se lembra de mim da rua dos sonhos)  
Running through my memory ( na minha memória)  
On the street of dreams ( na rua dos sonhos)  
You are on every face I see ( você está em cada rosto que eu vejo)  
On the street of dreams' ( na memória dos sonhos) ( Street of Dreams- Blackmore's Night)

Akito sai do salão decidida a ir falar com Ren mas então encontra Shigure sentado na porta lendo um livro, observa ele por um instante.

'Irritante, seu corpo todo, eu quero devorá-lo por completo, em minhas células, em meus ossos, profundamente. Penetrar profundamente, devora-lo e espalha-lo. Preenche-lo com meu cheiro, até que ele não consiga mais respirar. Esse sentimento, desejo... isso vem da mulher dentro de mim?' (Furuba capitulo 132)

Ela se ajoelha diante dele- todo mundo se surpreendeu, foi difícil. Eu tentei me desculpar mas não foi possível colocar em palavras, foi como se eu tivesse dizendo ' é o fim'. Eu pretendo continuar vivendo como um Souma e além disso sou o patriarca da família. Também preciso conversar com Ren.

- Em outras palavras. Você gostaria que eu estivesse com você nesse tipo de vida?

Shigure desvia o olhar e olha para fora.

- Você está bravo?- pergunta Akito

- Um pouco- responde ele

- Então..

- Eu estive sempre esperando que você viesse mais uma vez. Demorou um tempo- ele volta a olhar para ela- ficou bem em você, você está linda- e acaricia o rosto dela.

- Eu te amo- diz ela.

Shigure a olha e sorri, acaricia o rosto dela - Eu também te amo- aproxima-se dela lentamente e a beija apaixonadamente.

Shigure desfaz o beijo, levanta-se e pega Akito no colo.

- Preciso ir falar com Ren –protesta ela

Shigure sorri- não agora – e caminha para o quarto dela.

Adentra o quarto e coloca ela deitada no futon.

Volta a beija-la enquanto tira a flor dos cabelos dela deixando-os soltos novamente- essa será nossa comemoração da 'partida', uma comemoração ao retorno do nosso verdadeiro eu. Fico contente que tenha usado o quimono, é uma pena que terei que tira-lo – sorri e começa aos poucos a despi-la- e também não poderá usar esse quimono por muito mais tempo, pois agora não é mais uma mulher solteira, mas isso também não é problema, eu te compro outros quimonos, quantos você quiser, quais você quiser

Então Shigure também se despe e os dois se amam de forma intensa e como se fosse a primeira fez, de fato era, pois ali estavam apenas Akito e Shigure, não mais Kami-sama e o cão.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Após terem feito amor, Shigure e Akito ainda permanecem um tempo abraçados, nus, sentindo a presença um do outro. Akito estava em paz, não sentia-se mais sozinha, se fosse para ter Shigure ao seu lado, já não tinha mais medo de nada, nem do futuro, nem das mudanças que teria que fazer.

Os dois aproveitavam um momento de paz quando de repente alguém abre a porta com raiva e violência. Akito e Shigure se assustam e sentam na cama.

- Akito, eu exijo explicações agora!

Era Ren que entrava em fúria no quarto parecendo transtornada. Akito e Shigure olham assustados. Akito veste o quimono branco que usava por baixo e se levanta.

- O que faz aqui no meu quarto? Quem te deu o direito de entrar aqui no meu quarto assim?- pergunta Akito procurando se manter calma – saia agora do meu quarto!

- Não antes de você me dizer o que pensa que está fazendo com sua vida e nosso segredo- diz com raiva se aproximando de Akito

Akito sorri- já não é mais segredo.

- Sim, e eu exijo explicações, o que te dá o direito de ficar desfilando de todos com esse quimono horrível, o que te dá o direito de ficar se exibindo diante de todos e ainda me acusar por isso- pega o quimono colorido que estava jogando na beira da cama e atira contra ela- e ainda se não bastasse entro o seu quarto e sou obrigada a dar de cara com essa cena patética, minha querida filha nos braços do homem que já me pertenceu- sorri

Akito se aproxima de Ren com raiva e a empurra- saia fora do meu quarto agora, ou melhor saia fora dessa sede agora, eu estou te expulsando daqui

Ren ri- me expulsando?? Em nome de quem?? Você perdeu a aposta, você se libertou da maldição e todos te abandonaram, eu venci a aposta, portanto ajoelhe-se diante de mim e saia daqui

- Nunca

Ren puxa Akito violentamente pelo quimono e a faz ajoelhar-se- se não vai ser curvar diante de mim por bem será por mal

Com medo que as coisas fiquem mais graves, Shigure que até agora só estava observando, decide intervir na briga, levanta-se, veste somente a calça e vai ate as duas.

- Ren, melhor você sair daqui, depois vocês conversam com calma – diz ele calmamente

- Não se meta você também – ela empurra Shigure.

- Pois você está enganada, Ren. Ninguém abandonou Akito, todos estavam na reunião com ela agora e todos aceitaram as desculpas dela e todos continuam reconhecendo ela como patriarca. E mesmo que os outros tivessem abandonado ela, eu estou aqui, e não pretendo abandonar a mulher que eu amo antes mesmo dela nascer. A mulher que eu amo desde que ela apareceu por mim em sonho quando eu ainda era um garoto0- ele estende a mão para Akito se levantar e a abraça- Amor, fique calma, não entre na sintonia dela, não deixe que ela faça você perder da cabeça.

- Basta disso- diz Ren com raiva- não preciso ficar ouvindo declarações de amor, você vai sair da sede agora- puxa Akito dos braços de Shigure- se não sair por bem, vai sair por mal- tira uma faca de dentro das vestes e investe contra Akito.

Akito paralisa assustada, a manga de seu quimono mancha de sangue, Ren tinha conseguido atingir Akito no mesmo instante em que Ayame e Hatori entravam no quarto após terem ouvido os gritos de Ren. Enquanto isso, Shigure desesperado abraça Akito..

Ayame pega seu celular e tira uma foto de Ren, que assustada atira a faca longe e tenta fugir. Ayame impede a passagem dela na porta e liga para a policia

- Onde pensa que vai? Não vai conseguir fugir impune, a policia logo estará aqui- sorri satisfeito.

Enquanto isso Hatori se aproxima de Shigure para socorrer Akito.

- O que houve? Ela foi atingida?- pergunta enquanto abre rapidamente o quimono dela e percebe que ela foi ferida no braço- Akito, fique calma, venha comigo – ele a puxa pela mão para fora da quarto.

Shigure vai atrás

- Não Shigure, fique para ajudar Ayame, Akito vai ficar bem não parece que foi nada sério.

Meio contrariado Shigure volta para o quarto. Instantes depois a policia chega e leva a arma do crime, as fotos do Ayame e Ren para a delegacia.

Enquanto isso, na casa de Hatori, ele dá um calmante para Akito e cuida do ferimento no braço dela que ainda parece em estado de choque com tudo o que aconteceu.

Hatori a olha com carinho – está doendo

- Sim- responde ela

- Vou lhe dar um analgésico então. Não se preocupe, agora acabou, você não terá mais com o que se preocupar, Ren foi praticamente pega em flagrante. Além disso tem as provas contra ela. Não se preocupe com seu braço também, o corte não foi muito profundo, em uma semana estará bom e você nem ficará marca- ele termina com o curativo e dá um analgésico para ela- só peço que evite fazer força com esse braço para não ter perigo de os pontos abrirem.

- Hai- responde ela

- Vamos voltar , Shigure deve estar preocupado com você

Nesse instante a porta da casa de Hatori se abre violentamente e Shigure adentra desesperado seguido por Ayame.

- Como ela está?- pergunta indo e direção a Akito

- Não se preocupe, o ferimento foi no braço e já fiz um curativo, em uma semana estará bom- diz Hatori- ela só está um pouco abalada com tudo que aconteceu, leve ela para descansar um pouco.

- Sim- ele sorri aliviado enquanto abraça ela- vamos voltar para o quarto, precisa descansar um pouco.

Então ele pega Akito no colo a leva de volta para o quarto. Faz ela colocar um quimono limpo e depois faz ela deitar-se para descansar. Com o efeito do analgésico e do calmante ela adormece enquanto Shigure fica mexendo nos cabelos dela. Beija o rosto dela e sorri feliz, apesar dos últimos acontecimentos, tudo tinha acabado da melhor forma possível, o sonho havia se tornado real. Abraça Akito apertado, finalmente podia sentir a mulher que ele sempre amou em seus braços...

FIM


End file.
